


The Need of Comfort

by dreaminbooks



Series: Din/Boba Omegaverse [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I use Baby Yoda's Name, M/M, No Beta, Omega Din Djarin, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: Din doesn't cope very good with the lost of his child. Forunately he has a friend around, or is Boba something more?
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand (implied), Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Series: Din/Boba Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077614
Comments: 131
Kudos: 678
Collections: Movies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, It just haunted me. We need more Omega Din out there!  
> It's my first A/B/O fanfic, so bear with me 😄

Din was pacing around the cockpit area, his mind unfocused. He didn't know what to do. Other than this that is. Boba was sitting in the pilot chair, even though the course and autopilot were set. It seemed like that Alpha didn't like to abandon the spot, and Din decided to stick around with him. Cara and Fennec were roaming around the ship, talking about nonsense, but Din needed peace, and an Alpha too. No matter how much Din wanted to deny this, it was making him feel a little bit better. Even though his helmet was blocking a lot of smell, he was able to pick some of it, and Boba's smell was just divine. He smelled of sun and smoke, of pure dominance. Din didn't know many Alphas, but none of those he had ever come across smelled even close to that.

  
So Din stuck close to Fett, trying to be around the Alpha, but not disturbing him. He had so much on his mind, that angering the Alpha would be just too much. Especially that he liked Fett, but not only as a person. He seemed like a good potential mate, like someone Din could trust, with his love and trust. He didn't dwell much on it. Boba didn't even make a move towards him yet, and it was usually Alpha's job to start the courting. Din had made the mistake once in the past.

  
He was still rather young at that point, and he knew genuinely nothing about his own dynamic, let alone other ones. He stumbled upon the biggest Alpha in the covert, and he thought that he had a chance. It didn't even occur to him, that he shouldn't just go to him and ask. So he did exactly that. He went to Paz of the clan Vizsla and asked him to be his mate. He had never felt this embarrassed. The utter shame of everyone knowing he had been rejected was a terrible experience. Not to mention the weird glances he got, like he was the odd one out. The quirky Omega, who knew nothing about the traditions.

  
So Din didn't plan to do anything like that. Sure, he had eyes for Fett, and he would really like to get to know him better, but he won't make the first move.

  
"Maybe go and relax a bit" Boba's tone was calm and very careful, and yet it had startled him. He jumped a little, looking at the Alpha, who was openly watching him, apparently for a longer while.

  
"Why?" it was pointless. His child was gone, his tribe was gone, even his ship was gone. He had nothing left, even the stupid nest he had never cared about was gone. He had grown fonder of it in the past few weeks. Trying to make it plushier, nicer, for his _ad'ika_ , and it was all gone. His hard work, his only source of comfort. Out of all sudden he felt even worse, especially when he saw Boba scrunching his face even harder, his shoulders tense. 

  
"Your smell is a little bit... distracting" Din squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down. His smell must have been just as terrible, as he felt. He didn't even think about the influence it had on the Alpha. Fett probably kept sensing a distressed Omega, and felt even worse for not being able to do anything with it. 

  
Din whimpered. He couldn't control it, he felt like his body was betraying him. Not only he was a terrible Omega, who let his child be taken, but now an Alpha was disappointed with him. Fett's head snapped at the sound, and Din felt even worse. Now, not only was he disappointing the Alpha, he was bothering him too.

  
"Everything fine?" this low, raspy voice sent chills down Din's spine. He sincerely couldn't remember the last time any Alpha had such an impact on him. 

  
"Y-yeah" his voice shook, and the other man didn't seem convinced. Boba kept shifting in his seat clearly uncomfortable. 

  
"You seem stressed" his voice was tight, lingering with worry, and the Omega inside Din twitched with hope and happiness, that the Alpha cared for him, and maybe, just maybe was willing to help him. It made Din feel a little better.

  
He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed fitting enough. Some ungodly mash-ups of words left his mouth, and he felt even more embarrassed than before. Fett, on the other hand, seemed more certain in his actions. He opened his arms wide in an inviting manner, clearly wanting the Omega in his lap.

  
"Come on" Din froze. He couldn't mean that. Din was not mated, but it didn't mean he was up for something. He was interested in Boba, just not now. Not when his child was away from him. "It doesn't mean anything. I just want to help" Fett must have sensed his panic.

  
Din thought about it for a second, and got up on his shaky legs. He kept repeating himself, that it will help them both. A few steps, and he found himself on older's man lap. It was weird, his armoured body not really fitting in the chair with the bounty hunter.

  
Boba, wrapped his arms around the Omega's smaller form, and Din immediately felt wrong, trapped. It wasn't any of the Alphas he had grown up with, and he felt bad, as tough he was betraying something, someone. He almost got up, and left, but Fett growled.

  
Well, he didn't growl exactly. It took Din a second to register. Boba was crooning. He immediately pressed himself closer to the Alpha, feeling the vibrations with his own body. It made him feel so light. The comforting sound was a promise, that the Alpha was willing to take care of him.

  
He kept pushing on Boba, he needed to get closer, to feel more of this lovely comfort. It felt so good, and yet made him feel so bad. He shouldn't be doing this. He was a Mandalorian, a warrior. He didn't need anyone's comfort. It was surely making him look weak. Maybe that's why Paz had rejected him. Another small whimper escaped his mouth, and Boba squeezed him even harder, his crooning not stopping even for a moment. 

  
"Everything will be fine. We will get your kid back" Boba's voice was a deep rumble. Din straightened himself up a bit, wriggling in Fett's lap to get more comfortable.

  
He got so drugged on the sensation, that he did the only thing he had sworn not to do ever again.

  
"Will you scent me?" He knew what it meant, it was a clear invitation to courting. In some cultures, it meant even more than that, but he just needed it now. He was lacking the Alpha's smell. His helmet was blocking most of it, and the crooning on itself wasn't enough.

  
"Of course. Anything you want" Boba said, and Din felt like he could breathe again. There was a slight hesitation in his tone, as though he wanted to say something more, but stopped himself. 

  
"I'll take the helmet off, but you can't look at my face. Can you promise me that?" Din's voice was full of hope, as he looked deep into Boba's eyes. He wished that Fett understood just how much it meant to Din.

  
"You can trust me"

  
His tone was so sincere, that Din didn't doubt even for a second that he was being honest. It was a good start. A start of something they could have, as soon as they get the child back.


	2. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A level up in their courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 😃  
> I've decided to write some more of our lovely boys. It takes place after the first chapter, but some time has passed. 
> 
> For now, I'm sticking to their pre-relationship status. Once I want to write something else, I'll just make a series out of it

Din jumped at the sound of his name and turned around sharply to see Boba lingering by the door.

He smiled sightly at the sight of Fett. He really liked the Alpha's presence. Boba was wearing a helmet now, which did make Din pout, even though he didn't have a reason to be that unhappy. Fett wasn't his mate, not by creed, not by bonding, and Din shouldn't have any expectations, but he loved the to see the little glances the Alpha was sending him.

"What's up?" Din asked trying to sound casual, although his heart was hammering. Both from seeing Fett, and being ripped out from his restless sleep.

"Do you have a moment? I would like to show you something" Din felt a little bit uneasy at his tone. Something was off, and the Omega didn't like it. He felt the irritating tug somewhere deep, the need to make the Alpha happy.

He didn't let his emotion show, and gave Fett a sharp nod, getting up from the bunk he tried to rest on. He followed the Alpha down the ladder, straight to the cargo hold, and he felt even more suspicious than before. The moment they got on Slave I, the bounty hunter informed everyone that it was his private area, and no one is allowed inside. Yet, here he was, leading Din straight inside.

They stopped in front of a closed door, and Din looked at the Alpha expectantly. He noticed just now how hard it was to read the Alpha when he had his helmet on.

"I know it's hard for you. Loosing your child, and I noticed you haven't been sleeping very well" Boba started carefully after a while, his hands moving nervously, tugging at each other "I thought that maybe this would help you"

Din started at the door Boba was pointing at, he was beyond interested. He had no idea what could make the other man so insecure. Especially that he was always so sure of himself. It made a lot of sense when Boba finally opened the door, and a strong Alpha smell hit Din even though he was still wearing his helmet.

He threw a quick glance o the inside of the room. It was very small and cramped. The floor was filled with woollen blankets and colourful pillows, and on top of that everything reeked of Fett. Din could feel his heart miss a beat. He couldn't find anything to say. The Alpha showed him his den, his sacred place, and all of that just to make him feel better.

His silence was clearly making Fett uncomfortable, as he kept shifting his weight.

"I know it's not a nest, but..." he stopped when Din shot him an outraged glance from behind his helmet.

"It's wonderful" the Omega said with astonishment.

He had never seen an Alpha's den before. Actually, anything he had ever seen was his own nest, and it was a rather pitiful sight. There was no one to teach him how to make these things pretty or let alone homely, and his instinct didn't help either. He was taking suppressants, and he never really had a need for a nest. He had one just in case, and it came in handy when he took in the child, but still it was nothing compared to what he was seeing.

The layers of plush and Fett's smell were so inviting. The den was dark, covered from every side. Everything screamed _safety_. He could sense a light tone of happiness in Fett's scent, his chest puffed out at the Omega's praise. Din knew how much dens meant for Alphas, and it made him even more grateful. Boba had bared himself for Din in a way no one has ever done it before. He gave out a little happy purr to show his gratitude, and it seemed to please Boba even further.

Although, the Omega didn't dare to go inside. He waited for an invitation, even though he knew it was only a formality now. Boba had already showed him his den, and Din had complimented it. It was clear as day, that their courting was going at a raging speed.

"You can go inside if you wish" Din marvelled at the softness in Alpha's tone. He didn't intend to make the Alpha wait any further, so he took an uncertain step inside the den. He needed to bent down a bit, and he soon plopped down on the plush pillows, and he could swear, the Alpha gave out a soft purr at the sight.

"You can stay here if you want. I won't be needing it any time soon" Boba's voice was still light and happy, his position soft, as he was looking down on the Omega, and Din could sense, the bounty hunter was smiling behind the helmet.

Although, very soon he had straightened up. It was so sudden, it made Din curl in fear. A low growl emitted from the Alpha as he turned around towards the entrance. Din's position didn't allow him to see what exactly had made the Alpha so upset, but he felt uncomfortable with it. He tried to squeeze further in the corner of the den, in the safety of Boba's smell.

"I said Cargo is off limits" Fett growled, his chest trembling.

"Chill out, I'm just looking for Din" he could hear Cara's voice, and even though they were close, it didn't feel right. It might be Boba's den, but Din had already grown very fond of it. He didn't want his safe place compromised.

"He's not here, so go back up" his rough voice carried a hint of a commanding tone in it, and it made the atmosphere grow thicker with both Alphas trying to take control over the situation.

It didn't seem though, like Cara wanted to challenge the bounty hunter. Din could hear her slowly backing away, without a comment, and Din felt calm once again.

Boba clearly did not. He kept glaring at the entrance, breathing hard as though he expected Cara to come back, and threaten his position. The Omega kept looking at him for a longer moment, and finally decided to use his natural charms. He gave out a soft chirp, immediately gaining Boba's attention.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Din asked, once he had Alpha's full attention.

He could feel the weariness getting the best of him. The stress he had been under the past few days finally tiring him out. Sincerely, there was no other place where he would like to rest than on the soft surface which cuddled him with Boba's smell.

"As long as you wish" the softness came back, both in his voice and posture. Din got more comfortable on the plushes, paying no mind to the Alpha who kept observing him, clearly mesmerized by the view.

"I would hate to take your spot from you" Din said with a certain seriousness, and he could tell it made Boba a bit uneasy. Like he expected Din to throw the courting offer back at his face "So please know you can join me in here whenever you want" He looked up at the Alpha who seemed to be completely taken aback.

He only gave a sharp nod, and decided to leave the Omega alone. The scent he had left behind, the sheer happiness and Alpha pride, was enough for Din to know that sooner or later, Boba will take on his offer.

  
~*~

  
Din hadn't felt so comfortable in God knows how long. A Strong, musky smell was surrounding his whole body as he was laying down squeezing a pillow. He had even taken his armour off, helmet too, placing it safely in the corner of the den. He wanted to take full advantage of the soft plushes Boba had provided him. Besides, it was so dark that even if the Alpha decided to come, he wouldn't be able to see his face. Then again, if he did, Din had already shown his face to Mayfield, and Boba was no worse than him. Quite the contrary, if Din was to show his face to anyone, it would be Boba.

He was in the middle of a nap, when he heard the door opening. Thanks to the lack of the helmet, he could immediately feel Boba's smell, way fresher than the one Din has been breathing in for the past few hours.

The Alpha didn't even make a sound, as he closed the door behind him, and hurried to the corner, where he placed his own helmet, right beside the other one. He laid behind the Omega's smaller form, but Din could feel the hesitation in his movements, so he pressed his back closer to the Alpha. It seemed Boba didn't plan to sleep yet, as he bent his head forward, straight into the crook of Din's neck, smelling him. Without a further delay he dipped his head even further, rubbing his cheek vigorously all over Omega's skin.

Din purred happy at the attention he was getting from the Alpha. Boba continued it for a longer while, rubbing himself on every part of Din he could reach. He seemed happy with the outcome eventually, and Din could feel him laying down once again. He gathered the Omega close, encircling his arms around him. Din's could feel hazy once again, clearly his body demanded more sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted of to the sound of Boba's steady breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to incorporate some scenting, as it was missing from the previous chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all your Kudos and Comments. I really appreciate it 💞


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another! 😍
> 
> !! It's not technically a spoiler, but I do use Baby Yoda's name here so beware if you don't know it !!

When Din finally woke up it was somewhere around midday. Boba was planning to stop for fuel somewhere, at least that's what Fennec told him when he stumbled upon her. She was giving him weird looks, but with a certain fondness in here eyes, and it did confuse Din a little. 

"So, you two had a good time?" Cara was smirking, once she came up to him the second Fennec left.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about" Din's tone was neutral, not really understanding what were they all going about, or rather how did they know. She didn't see him the other night, she couldn't have known.

"Sure thing" she was widely grinning now " _Din's not here_ , my ass. I could smell you the second I went down there, and guess what I smell now..."

Din felt his face heating up. He had completely forgotten about it, and now he had a certain idea of what he smelled off. He had spent the whole night in Boba's den, with the Alpha wrapped around him, scenting him now and then. He probably smelled more of Fett, than the Alpha himself. It made him shrug uncomfortably.

"So? You won't share any spicy details?" Cara clearly didn't plan to drop the subject, even though she could see Din didn't plan to share any details at all.

"There's nothing to share" he was blushing even more now, the only silver lining was that Cara couldn't see his face. She wouldn't leave him alone if she could. He cursed himself mentally. He should have taken a shower, maybe that would help at least a little bit. Then again, he liked Boba's smell and wanted to carry it around.

"So you to are..." she made some kind of a chaotic hand move, and had no idea what exactly she had meant by that. There was nothing sexual between them, they were only courting each other. It wasn't that much of a big deal, and Din really preferred to keep it private. 

It broke Din's heart to think that whatever he had with Boba could just not work out, but he had to take it into consideration. He was on the way to retrieve his pup, and no way he'll get involved with Boba, if he's not fine with raising the kid. Technically, the Alpha knew about the child, and he had never commented on it, but Din wasn't sure just what it meant. Not all Alphas liked raising others' kids, but Grogu was a foundling, he was Din's foundling, his _ad'ika._ They were a clan of two, and if Boba wanted Din, he would have to take the whole set.

"No we are not, there's nothing going on" the Omega just hoped Cara will drop the subject, and let him get the situation settled, privately. It was between him and Boba, they didn't need any third parties involved. He made sure to use his best annoyed tone, to emphasize even harder that he did not want to talk about it.

His potential Alpha appeared in the room soon enough. His helmeted head moved from Din's to Cara's direction as he took in the situation. Boba's gaze lingered on the Omega for a little longer, before he finally spoke.

"We'll stay here for a few hours. Feel free to take a walk. We need fuel, and a few checks. It's going to take a while" his tone was pleasing to Din's ears as always, although after the night they spent cuddled together, it made him melt even more.

"Right" Cara said and laid a hand on Din's shoulder "You take care of the fuel, and I'll take Din to the market, buy him something pretty" Din's head comically snapped in her direction. What the hell was she talking about? Boba seemed to be just as shocked as he was, but soon it turned into some sort of displeasure. Din could scent the bitterness in his smell, and quickly shook Cara's hand off himself.

"Thank you, I'm fine" the Omega said, keeping his eye on Fett "I'll take a stroll myself. I need some peace and quiet"

"Be careful though, you never know who you can meet. I'll scent you" it was a casual thing they had done in the past. A common way to make unmated Omegas feel safer, it didn't mean anything. Well, it did now, at least for Din.

Besides, there was just no point. Fett's scent was coming off him in waves, she didn't need to scent him. Unless she wanted to cover the other Alpha's smell with her own, and that would be a clear challenge thrown straight into Boba's face. Din knew Cara for years, and she had never even implied they could be more than friends, so her current actions just didn't make sense.

"I'll pass" he kept his tone neutral, feeling the tension in the room grow, and he wasn't really sure why Cara kept prodding. She must have sensed it too.

"Are you sure? I can rub myself on you, no problem" it was meant to be a joke, or so Din hoped, yet it made Boba growl, and the Omega inside Din curled at the sound.

"He said _no_ " Fett snapped finally getting enough of the other Alpha's behaviour.

"It's between us. Hell, I can even bond with him, and you won't get to say anything"

Din moved between them in a matter of seconds, thanks to that Boba bumped into him, and didn't jump on Cara. He was snarling now, and Din thanked heavens, that the Alpha was wearing his helmet. He was surely baring his teeth now, and it wouldn't make anything better. Especially that it was hard to say who could win this fight. Cara was no doubt bigger than Boba, but he was way more domineering, his smell sharp and voice commanding. He could win, but Din wasn't going to take any chances.

"Calm down both of you" he touched Fett's chest lightly, and hoped it will soothe the Alpha's mind, at least a little bit. He could feel small grunts still rumbling in Boba's chest with his fingers, and it was making him feel uneasy.

He looked at Cara, and without a doubt she was enjoying herself. Suddenly it became clear for Din, that she was only provoking the other Alpha, trying to prove she was right, and something really was going on between them. Clearly, Cara got what she wanted, She was smirking, not really trying to intimidate Fett with her posture. Boba on the other hand was ready to bounce on her.

"Cara, please, leave us alone" Din squeaked finally. His tries to sooth the situation clearly weren't working out, and the smell of a furious Alpha was starting to make him feel dizzy, as long as the woman was here, she was a potentiall threat.

Cara looked suspiciously between them, clearly starting to regret the little show she had put on. She raised her hands up, showing she means no harm to either of the men and left the room. 

Din turned around sharply laying his hands on Boba's shoulders.

"Come on, she was only joking" he tried to bring the Alpha back to his senses, but Fett was still on high alert, his posture sharp and scent spicy.

"She was challenging my courtship" his voice was still rough and intimidating, and it made Din twitch unpleasantly. Seeing that Boba immediately softened and laid his hands on Din's waist, bringing him closer. His heart was beating like crazy, adrenaline porbably still fogging his mind.

"She's no competition for you. No one is" the Omega whispered, voice full of emotion, as he pressed his body harder in Fett's chest. It was a wonderful feeling, and once again he could feel the doubts flooding his mind. He needed to know.

"Do you... Are you taking us seriously?" That was all he managed to force out, and it made Boba stiffen up. The Alpha moved away, causing Din's heart to crumble a little.

"What do you mean?" there was a certain hurt in his voice, as though Din's words really wounded him "And you don't?" 

"No! It's not that!" Din felt like he might start crying any second. He didn't want to insult the Alpha. It just kept prodding at his mind from the very moment he woke up. Taht everyhting was just _too_ good "It's just... I'm worried about my kid"

"I have already told you, we're going to get your pup back" the Alpha's tone was soft once again, but he still kept his distance.

"And then? I, I won't give him up, and I don't know, how you feel about raising him and..." Din's voice was hysterical, and his smell must have carried some traits of a distressed Omega, because Boba was at his side in mere seconds, hugging him to his chest.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to raise him? I knew about him from the beginning" he kept Din close, rubbing his back in a calming manner. 

"I don't know. We just haven't talked about it yet" he was calmer now, the Alpha's presence soothing his mind, and Boba's words definitely dealing with any doubts Din had.

"I thought it was obvious. I want you and your pup, and more of them if only you'll have me" he hugged the Omega a little tighter. His word were sincere, and Din could tell that. He gave out a little happy purr, at the thought. 

"Children are the future" Din whispered with astonishment, gaining a small giggle from the Alpha. _Kriff_ , how much he wanted to start a family with this man

"Is that more of a yes?" his scent joyful once more, the unbearable bitterness disappearing. Obviously having a pliant and content Omega in his arms made him even happier.

"It's a total yes" Din grinned behind the helmet.

He let their foreheads meet in a keldabe kiss. The sound of metal clacking together filling the silence. Very soon they will get Grogu back, and raise him, _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it while waiting for the season finale. I think that, that's it for now. Once I have some more ideas, I'll probably write something further on in their relationship.  
> Thank you for all Kudos and Comments!  
> Lots of love! 💖


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets reunited with his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluffy themes here, but not only. Hope you like it 🥰

Boba wasn't sure what exactly happened on the Imperial cruiser. Fennec commed him and said that he can pick them all up now, so he did. She clearly avoided answering his questions, and it did make him a little uneasy.

When he finally landed the Slave I in the hangar and stepped out, he could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. Din was standing there unharmed. He clutched his child in one hand, the second one holding the Dark Saber. Bo-Katan standing in front of him, her hands gesticulating wildly. Cara carried the unconscious Moff Gideon tossed over her shoulder. Fennec was walking right behind her with a wide grin. It was chaotic.

"What's going on?" Boba asked hoping that Shand will finally tell him anything. His eyes however were still trained on Din. More precisely the way Din was behaving. His posture unsure. He could swear the Omega was scared in a way.

"He got the saber" the assassin giggled like a little girl, even Cara who stopped by cracked a smile "And _she_ is pissed" Fennec's head nodded towards the Mandalorians. 

Boba still watched them from afar, trying to decide whether his help was needed. Din was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but he was also tired, and Bo-Katan was a jerk and an Alpha. Besides, he was courting Din and should prove that he has the right to do so, that he can protect his Omega.

"Go" it was almost as Cara could read his mind "She won't leave him be" She carried the Moff aboard, and Fennec followed her, giving Boba a sharp pat on the shoulder as he went. 

Fett made a step towards them, but it was clearly unnecessary. Din has noticed him and started making his way towards the ship. Bo-Katan following close by.

" _Su cuy'gar_ " Din's voice was joyful but certainly tired. The child in his arms also on the verge of sleep, not really paying attention to what was happening.

"Mando, I mean it" Bo-Katan barked as she got closer to them making Fett growl in warning. The tone she was using was definitely too aggressive for his liking.

"I won't fight you. You want the sword? Take it" it was clearly not the first time Din had said that. His tone bored, the pup he was holding squirming at his cold tone.

"Fight me for it" She had used her Alpha voice and Boba immediately felt himself tensing. They were standing by his ship, his territory, and no one except for him had any right to tell others what to do. And not even he had the right to tell Din what to do.

"Don't boss him around" his growl made the _Ad'ika_ hide further in Din's armour, and Boba did feel bad about it, but currently his priority was to get rid of the other Alpha.

"He can't speak up for himself, huh?" He snarled at her in return and felt a tingling pleasure from seeing how fear flickered in her eyes, even if she tried to hide it.

"He can, and I assume he had already done it" one step closer to Bo-Katan, as he looked her dead in the eye through the visor "I'm the one giving orders around here. Try this again, and I'll show you just why"

He turned around towards Din who was focused on holding his pup close. Boba just couldn't grasp how can any Alpha see this, a spooked Omega cradling a pup, and give out commands, want to fight them. Looks like the lust for power really messed with her head.

"Go on the ship" it was more of a plea. He didn't plan to make Din do anything, but he would feel better if the Omega was secure aboard Slave I.

Although he could see Din shaking slightly. His breaths shallow. He made no move to leave, distress clear in his scent. Boba could feel fear building up in him. Something was clearly wrong, and he couldn't do anything about it. Finally, Din spoke quietly just for Fett to hear.

"She ordered me" it was clear what he wanted to say, and Boba understood clearly. His eyes narrowed, the need to protect kicking in once more. Din just got his pup back after weeks of anxiety. He was shaken up, still not feeling entirely safe. His instincts must have screamed at him to obey.

"Go on the ship, now" it was harsher than necessary, but he could see some sense of gratitude in Din's eyes, before he hurried away.

Boba was in any form a stronger Alpha than Bo-Katan, his order was more meaningful. Especially that they were as good as bonded now, Din constantly walking around with Fett's smell all over him, spending his nights curled in Alpha's den. 

"Stay out of it Fett" Bo-Katan snapped at him. Her scent spiked up irritating the Alpha inside Boba. She was posing a threat, to him and his family. He could barely control the urge to jump on her.

"This whole sword thing is between the two of you. But don't you ever try to pull this shit with him ever again" there was a clear threat in his tone, and even tough he didn't even try to intimidate the Alpha yet, her posture did soften "If he says no, it means no"

"He doesn't even want it" Bo-Katan's tone was less offensive now, clearly she understood that acting all Alpha won't get her anywhere. Especially not with Fett.

"Then take it" she almost commented on that but Boba was still talking, and she didn't dare to disturb him "If you cannot or simply don't want to, then at least wait for him to get better"

He didn't wait for an answer and simply walked aboard Slave I. She was taking the Cruiser and didn't need a ride. 

"Shand" he called the moment he caught a glimpse of her dark outfit, she peeked from the corner, clearly flustered.

"I'm busy" she hissed, giving him some weird signs with her eyes.

"I need you to set the course and get us out of here" she rolled her eyes, still hiding behind the wall.

"Can't you do this?" she was clearly in rush, her voice high-pitched, and Boba could swear she mouthed a quite 'please'.

"Fine" he sighed after a tense silence "Tell Cara, I said _hi_ " the Alpha snarled before Fennec disappeared behind the corner while repeating a cheerful 'thank you' as she went.

It took him only a few minutes. Picking up the course on Nevarro where they could leave Cara. Hyperspeed was set, and Boba was good to go. Of course, it would be better if someone stayed in the cockpit and kept watch on the course, but this will have to do. At least until Cara lets Fennec go.

Now he could take care of some more pressing matters. He suspected that Din was settled in the cargo hold, in the storage room that served as their safe place.

Boba went down to the cargo hold and took a glimpse inside. Din was curled up on top of the blankets, his armour gone part for the helmet, and his _ad'ika_ nestled in his chest. Boba could feel warmth tingling in his chest. He had never really cared for mates or pups, focusing solely on his job. Now, he was changing his priorities.

"Look Grogu" he spoke softly to the child "It's your future _Buir_ " 

The kid looked up clearly interested, but still visibly sleepy. His eyes closed down soon enough, and Din cradled him even closer. His scent was so much sweeter now, making Boba slightly dizzy. It wasn't heat marked though, just a content and safe Omega.

"How are you two doing?" he asked finally, after a longer while of watching them.

"Good now" Din was smiling at him. Then he extended one of his arms in an inviting manner "Come here"

Boba took his helmet of putting it aside with the rest of his amour and joined Din in the den. It was actually more of a nest now with the amount of the Omega scent it carried. Din made some adjustments, adding Boba's robes and new pillows. Once Fett plopped down Din scrambled closer, the _ad'ika_ resting between them.

"So... What happens now?" Din was the first one to break the silence. He looked up at the Alpha, and Boba extended his arm, wrapping it protectively over Din and above the child.

"Whatever you wish for" it made Din smile wild, one of his hands caressing Boba's cheek as he let out some more happy pheromones.

"I want us to say the vows" the Omega confessed quietly "So we can be together, properly. And then you would adopt the kid" Boba hummed in acknowledgment.

"I like the sound of that" it did scare him however. The thought of being a father, of being responsible for someone else than himself, but he was also willing to try, and beyond happy that Din was willing to let him do this.

"And then we can bond. But, if... certain circumstances appear sooner then we can speed it up" there was a barely audible question in his voice, and Boba answered.

"My rut will hit in around a week"

"And we'll bond?" Din asked with clear hope in his voice. Boba chuckled at this eagerness. To think that seconds ago the Omega wanted to get married beforehand.

"We'll wait for your heat" it was the best thing to do, and he was sure Din knew that too. It would only bring unnecessary pain, one that could easily be avoided if the Omega got the bite during a heat. 

"What? No" Din whined, his hands reaching for the Alpha "We'll have to wait for too long, before the suppressants wear of, and..."

"Calm down _Cyar'ika_ " Boba nuzzled his neck giving it a long lick "We'll wait. It doesn't stop us from being a family" he looked down at the green bean that was held in Din's arms, his hand gently caressing its head.

"A family" Din said with amazement "I like the sound of that" he said as his eyes began to close. His body relaxing fully, now that he was in his Alpha's arms.

"Sleep" his voice was barely a whisper now "I'll watch over both of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Luke didn't make it, and the Dark Troopers stayed off the ship.  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos. It means a lot 💝
> 
> A small disclaimer, next chapter is _the_ Paz one (in case you were wondering) 😗


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba is on the verge of losing it, so is Din.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a little longer than I planned. There may be some mistakes, it’s a lot to check, but I’ll go through it again later. 
> 
> Have fun guys! ❤️

It finally seemed like everything was falling back in place, at least for Din. He got his _ad'ika_ back and was able to feel calm once again. The Omega was currently thinking about going back to bounty hunting, since now he had a partner in crime, and it was always good to have someone watch your back. For Din tough Boba was more than just that, a lot more. The three of them got really close, Grogu fell in love with Fett in a matter of hours. As it turned out, Boba was amazing with kids. He knew dozens of stories and games from all over the Galaxy and had more patience than Din could ever suspect. The Omega could feel his heart melting every time he saw his child playing with the Alpha.

There was however one thing that worried Din. His _Buir_ didn't really enlighten the Omega about those things. Sexual education was something everyone at the Covert figured out on their own. Well, Din didn't have a chance to and didn't know much about ruts in general. Of course, he did possess general information and has seen a few Alphas in a pre-rut time. From what he had observed, they were tipped-off, but they certainly weren't acting the way Fett was.

Boba acted as tough something kept biting him on the ass. His face carried a certain grimace and his aura was beyond irritated. Not to mention how he snapped at everyone. Well, everyone except Din and the kid, but poor Fennec really had it rough with him. Boba constantly scented Din or at least kept his nose pressed in the Omega's neck, breathing in heavily the calming scent.

Din didn't mind the scenting nor the possessive wrap of hand Boba was cultivating, always clinging to the Omega, keeping him within hand reach. It didn't bother Din because it was helping the Alpha, and Din's own senses were on over drive. He kept sensing a pissed off Alpha all the time and needed to listen to Boba's growls and commanding tone. It was never directed at him, but it was still affecting his instincts.

He just kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault that the Alpha was displeased and took great pride in those moments when Fett came to him in order to calm down, his inner Omega purring with happiness that he was being helpful.

They were currently back on Nevarro. They had planned to drop Cara and get on their way, but after some talks they agreed it would be for the best if they stayed. Fennec's precence on the ship was more and more irritating for Boba, and it wasn't a great plan to have a child aboard during a rut, wheter they will do anything sexuall or not.

They had just left Grogu with Cara and Fennec, who were definitely too eager to spend more time together, and were sitting in a cantina right now. Boba giving out loud puffs now and then, any time another Alpha crossed their table, and Din started to think it would be better if they just stayed on the ship. They could survive some more time on ration bars, and being surrounded by his scent only would definitely calm Boba's mind. He did tell that to Fett, but the Alpha kept insisting that they go, and eat something remotely normal before spending days on the ship, so here they were.

Din was sipping a shuura shake through a straw, while Fett scanned the area on full alert, daring anyone to come too close. The Omega pressed into his side harder every time he could feel the tension in Boba growing, and it did seem to help.

At least until Din saw a familiar blue beskar armor among the crowd of people. He had almost choked on his shake. Boba immediately perked up, trying to spot the threat he had failed to see before.

"What is it?" his voice tense, shaking with the need to eliminate any danger that was threatening his Omega.

"Nothing, just... Spotted a friend" Din kept trying to calm down although his heart was hammering. He could tell that the Alpha wasn't convinced.

"A friend?" Boba kept prodding while still looking around the guests. The other Mandalorian had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Yes, well... We had some misunderstandings in the past, fought a little, but it's all fine now... I hope" he immediately regretted saying that, by the way Alpha's smell spiked up, he could tell that Fett wasn't pleased.

Din didn't actually think that even past fights will make Boba act this way. It must have been the hormones messing with his head. Din decided to act before it could turn worse than necessary. No way he's going to risk their meeting. Paz was an Alpha, and if he sees Din he will probably want to talk, and that was enough for Boba to throw hands.

"You know what, let's go" he brushed his hand on the Alpha's thigh "I have enough of people, let's go back on the ship"

"Yeah" Boba's voice was a little shaky, and it made Din even more uneasy "I'll go get us some more ration bars, and we can go" Din gave his Alpha's thigh a little reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be right here, Alpha" Boba gave out a small huff, clearly only now beginning to understand that going to the bartender means leaving the Omega alone.

Din tried to understand what Boba felt like, but he could only barely grasp what the Alpha was going through. Seeing everyone as a potential danger, spending the past few days worrying about everything.

Din went through a heat only once, and it wasn't even a full one, as first heats were usually less intense. All he could remember was the terrible itch, the hotness on his damp skin and how utterly helpless he had felt. But that was a heat, what a rut felt like he could only imagine. It probably wasn't any better judging by the distress mixed in Boba's scent. Once again he felt pity for Fett and bumped his helmet with his own.

"You can go, everything's fine" he kept his tone light, trying to ease Boba's worries. The Alpha gave out a shaky breath and nodded.   
He got up slowly, clearly still not sure whether he wanted to leave Din alone. Boba made his mind up eventually and went further in the cantina with one last look behind before he disappeared in the crowd.

Din could feel himself easing a little bit, not sensing the tension around anymore. He started observing the guests, Boba picked up the most secluded place in the far corner of the cantina, but Din was able to see a few other tables. Just normal folks going on with their days, nothing interesting. Din sighed and started looking towards the direction where his Alpha had disappeared instead. He was so focused on the task that he didn't notice when someone approached him, at least until the person spoke up.

"Din" the Omega could feel his heart stopping. He would recognize that voice everywhere. Din turned slowly, already expecting what he's going to see.

"Paz" was all that left his mouth. He looked up at the Alpha looming over him. The blue beskar standing out from the surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" Vizsla asked, moving closer, his hand resting on the top of the table, his large frame blocking most of the Din's view.

"Travelling, bounty hunting" the Omega shrugged, not really sure what else Paz could expect him to do. Not like Din ever did anything beyond those "You know, the usual"

"I get the picture, _Beroya_ " the Alpha smiled at him, and Din could feel shivers running through his body at the name Paz had used.

Vizsla had always called him that back when they lived at the Covert, back when Din was in love with him. It did bring some memories, and he wasn't really sure whether they all were happy ones. Especially the vivid image of Paz trying to tear his helmet off to prove that Din wasn't a Mandalorian.   
In one moment Paz looked straight at Din, his chest heaving, and it became clear that he was breathing in the sweet scent of Omega.

"Your scent has changed" Paz noticed with a certain amusement in his voice, and Din wondered whether Vizsla could smell the other Alpha on him.

Surely he must have carried some of Boba's scent on himself. He did leave Boba's den in peace, not needing that much comfort since Grogu was back, but Fett kept scenting him all the time. Especially now when his rut was approaching.

"I'm off suppressants" the Omega hoped that will be all on the subject. He still wasn't that comfortable around Paz. Even though they did talk a little after that failed courting, Din still felt bad around Vizsla. The Omega inside him whining at not being good enough.

"I can smell someone on you, but faintly. You're not bonded, are you?" Din stared at him blankly, trying to figure out why Paz cared about that out of all things. Why couldn't he just drop the subject. The Omega shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I'm with an Alpha actually" Din said, his voice somehow distant "But no, we are not mated yet"

They weren't mated technically, but for Din it was already serious. They planned to say the marriage vows soon, once Boba will be able to think clearly and to bond afterwards. That is once Din's heat comes, and that was a tricky case.

The Omega had been taking suppressants since forever. He stopped once they got the kid back and didn't feel the slightest change yet. It did make him more and more anxious. What if his heat just never comes, what if he was messed up in a way? Of course Boba kept reassuring him that everything was fine, that they had time. But Din still felt bad, guilty almost. He tried talking with the Alpha about bonding outside of heat, but it seemed like the last thing Boba wanted to hear about. Clearly not understanding how important it was for Din, how willing he was to go through the worst of pain just to be Fett's once and for all. 

"Pity" Paz said after a short while, stopping the Omega's train of thought "If I were your Alpha, I would bite you straight away" Din just snarled.

"Yeah. Well, you had your chance" his voice was tight, the memories once again pushing their way through his mind.

Paz just turning him down, making Din feel so useless, so condemned. The sheer humiliation, the looks he got from everyone at the Covert. No Alpha wanted him after that. He was marked for the rest of his days. They all knew he wasn't enough, that something was wrong with him.

"And I was stupid for not taking it" Paz said it with a certain carefulness in his tone, as though he tried to say more by the statement "Guess we all change... _Kriff_ , If you smelled like that when you approached me back then, it might have been a completely different talk" The Alpha's posture was soft, the scent almost welcoming, and Din decided he didn't like where this was going "This Alpha of yours is irresponsible, shouldn't leave you alone like that"

Yes, Din tried to embrace his Omega side more now, because he had a pup in his care and a dotting Alpha. But it didn't mean he was any less independent than he was before. He certainly didn't need any Alpha's supervision.

At that moment it hit him hard. The realization that's what his life could look like. If Paz had said yes, Din would be one of those Omegas. Sitting at home with nothing to say and nowhere else to go, a prisoner in his own house. His Alpha telling him that the separation from the world is for his own good. Din had seen many of those cases at the Covert. Some of his friends just disappearing once they got bonded. Yes, Mandalorian Omegas were fierce warriors, but the Alphas were even fiercer.

With the corner of his eye Din could see Boba making his way through the crowd, or pushing more like it, and let out a breath of relief. Then he remembered just why the two Alphas shouldn't meet.

"Well, thank you, Paz. But it's really not the best time" it really wasn't. Boba was on the verge of ripping everyone's heads off. If he'd heard at least a half of what Paz has been saying, he would slit his throat. Whatever Paz wanted from Din would have to wait, and then Din could decide whether he even wants to know what that is.

"Move away" Boba growled, his smell hitting Din hard even though he was wearing a helmet. His Alpha was furious, that was easy to sense. Paz didn't seem bothered though, turning to the other man slowly steady as a stone.

"So, you must be the Alpha, that didn't take claim yet" there was something offensive in his tone, and Din rolled his eyes. Clearly Paz was planing on a testosterone show off, and it never ended well "You should look after him a little more" Boba let out a snarl at the remark. His ability to look after his Omega was criticized, and it would hit any Alpha deep, but Boba was obsessed with making DIn feel happy and secure. The Alpha inside him was probably raging by now.

"I said, move away" Boba wasn't even talking anymore, it was a pure growl that sent chills down Din's spine.

He even thought about getting up and just separating them, but even with the little knowledge he possessed about Alphas he knew one thing: Fighting Alphas should be left to solve their issues alone. Besides, Paz was coming at Boba, and Fett should have a chance to defend his honor.   
So Din remained seated. Focusing solely on emitting relaxed vibes and praying that Fett will settle down once he notices that Din is not in danger.

"Since he's not bonded yet, it's still anyone's game" Truly, Paz couldn't mean... "You are clearly not good enough for him. I want the right to court this Omega"

Din squeezed his eyes. What the hell was Paz doing. An alien without scent would be able to tell Boba was in a different state of mind right now. Paz was an Alpha, and he really couldn't scent that Boba was a day away from his rut? That he was ready to kill with his bare teeth? The only thing Fett saw in Paz right now was a threat, and it was clearly ticking him off. It was a miracle he didn't react yet.

Besides, Din wasn't a thing to be fought over. How in the hell did Paz get the idea that Din would want him? Yes, he had tried courting the Alpha before, but he was young and stupid. Back then he thought that if an Alpha is big and intimidating it will be a great partner material. Well, he had grown up and the only Alpha he had eyes for was Boba. It pissed Din off that Paz hadn't even asked. He just simply assumed Din will take him back with open arms.  
The challenge that was thrown straight into Boba's face made the Alpha stiffen up, his chest puffing out, and Din tried to give some more calming pheromones off. A fight was the last thing they needed right now.

"You want him as your mate, so do I, let the better one win" Paz kept pushing. His posture turned into a more offensive one as he tried to intimidate Fett.

Boba clearly had enough. The way he jumped on Paz was truly stunning, like a wild animal, going straight for Paz's neck, and Din could swear that if it wasn't for the helmet, he would be biting.

Fett kept hissing and snarling as his hands rammed around the bigger's Alpha body. His scent was truly overwhelming and Din was glad that he was still seated as it would surely make him sway on his feet.

For Din, it was clear that Paz had absolutely no chance to win. He tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Boba practically went feral, and the other Alpha's tries to fight back were only ticking him off more. Currently, the most basic instincts took over his mind. To protect his Omega and to dominate anyone who dared to get in his way.

Whatever Paz tried to do, Boba stopped him midway. The Alpha managed to stay on top of Vizsla, even though the other man kept wriggling and trying to toss him off. The second Paz grabbed for a blaster or a vibro-knife it was tossed out of his hand with one sickening growl after another. Fett's hands kept going for Paz, smashing the helmeted head against the floor or simply trying to choke him.

It was going on for a while, Beskar flashing in the dim cantina light. Some guests had scattered away, some watched the fight. No one even trying to separate the two Alphas.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity of growling and metal clashing, Paz gave up, turning his neck in defiance. Boba was dissatisfied however, his actions not stopping. He was too far gone to settle for submission and clearly wanted his opponents death.

Din took a long breath. Paz was obviously not thinking. Yes, he was a jerk, but he was also a Mandalorian, a part of Din's tribe. To live with the shame of defeat would be a punishment enough.

Din swallowed down the embarrassment that was surely to come and gave out a longing whine. Boba immediately jumping up from his spot and turning towards him. Nothing was more important than an Omega in need, than his Omega.

Everyone around them was scrambling back, hiding behind their seats, and Din was simply mesmerized. The Alpha he was looking at was just magnificent, a true warrior. His posture godly, chest puffed out, shoulders raised, his strong smell filling the whole cantina. At that moment Din was as sure as never before that he had made a good partner choice.

Still, Boba wasn't pleased with the fight's outcome, and Din decided to let him feel like a winner. He tilted his head resting it on his right shoulder. He had done this before for the Alpha but not in such manner, it was simply making scenting easier for Fett.

Right now he was doing it to show submission, and he was doing it publicly. He swallowed hard, feeling the piercing gaze of Boba's eyes on his neck. It was a clear sign not only for the Alpha, but for everyone around that Fett had won. Everyone knew that the Omega submitted to him, and the winner could claim his prize.  
Boba growled again, but it was a different kind this time, not the one filled with anger. It reminded Din more of a croon, but it still wasn't this. Some kind of purr, content and delighted at the sight of a willing Omega, giving himself to him.

He was still full of adrenaline, Din could tell that much. His hands were shaking a little, chest heaving as he came closer to the Omega. Paz was still laying on the ground, not daring to move. It was a good strategy. Din wasn't sure whether he could distract his Alpha once more if he decided that Paz was still a threat.

"Come on Alpha" Din spoke to him with his softest tone, neck still barred.

Boba took his helmet of on the way to the table, and once he approached Din his head went straight for Omega's neck. He was breathing Din's scent hard and soon started lapping at the delicate skin.

The Omega could feel his breath shuddering, skin heating up as Boba started licking his scent gland, scenting him in a more permanent and dominating way.   
For a second Boba's teeth scratched his skin, and Din wondered if this will be it. His heart missed a beat as he waited for the Alpha to just bite down, but nothing happened.

Fett seemed to calm down, his eyes weren't as unfocused or filled with rage as before. If he didn't bite the Omega in his worst moment, he certainly won't now.   
Din took a try and started straightening up. Boba didn't protest, pliant as he was coming down from the adrenaline rush. He only had given a quick one last lick, before Din changed his position. The Omega's hands came to rest on Boba's face, grounding him.

Din could feel heat radiating off Alpha's face. Either the fight had warmed him up or triggered his rut to come faster. The Omega sighed, there were still things they haven't spoken off, and he wasn't sure whether Boba will be able to make reasonable decisions now. Highly doubtful that a rut driven Alpha will say no to an Omega's company, but Boba had said before that they will talk it through.

"Are you ok?" Din needed to know. He had too little knowledge on the subject, and every Alpha was different. Was Boba even able to make it to the ship, should they find a vacant room somewhere around here?

"Yeah" his voice was raspy and certainly tired. Din gave him a little reassuring smile "We still have a few hours"

"Let's go on the ship" Din purred, and Boba nodded slowly, clearly wanting to be somewhere safe.

The Omega grasped his hand and passed Paz, who was still frozen, waiting for them to leave. He could feel the grip grow tighter once Boba noticed his opponent again, but his Alpha didn't even growl, clearly worn out.

They went through the now almost empty cantina, and just now Din could feel pride swelling his chest. He really did make a good choice when it came to his future mate, and whatever happens, they will sort it out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That much for Paz's cockiness.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! I love to hear from you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💖


End file.
